Tomb Raider (2013)
Tomb Raider es un videojuego de acción-aventura y plataformas desarrollado por Crystal Dynamics y distribuido por Square Enix. Es el noveno título de la serie Tomb Raider y el quinto título desarrollado por Crystal Dynamics. El juego es un reinicio de la serie y cuenta los orígenes de la protagonista de la serie Lara Croft. Es el primer juego de la serie en ser clasificado Mature (M) por la ESRB y 18 por la PEGI. El juego fue lanzado para PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Microsoft Windows, Origin y Steam el 5 de marzo de 2013, para Mac OS el 23 de enero de 2014 y paraPlayStation 4 y Xbox One el 31 de enero de 2014 como Tomb Raider: Definitive Edition. Sinopsis Escenario y Personajes El juego transcurre en Yamatai, una isla del Triángulo del Dragón en la costa de Japón. La isla y el reino que una vez existió ahí está rodeada de misterio, debido a las tormentas y corrientes marítimas que la rodean. Yamatai fue gobernada por la Reina del Sol, llamada Himiko, quien acorde a la leyenda, tenía poderes místicos que la permitían controlar el tiempo atmosférico. Se sabe poco acerca de la historia de Yamatai desde que Himiko murió. Explorando la isla, el jugador descubre muchas otras culturas que llegaron hasta la isla, como comerciantes portugueses del siglo XVI, Marines de los Estados unidos y un proyecto militar de los Japoneses durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Al comienzo del juego, la isla está habitada únicamente por los Solari, una secta violenta formada por supervivientes. Los Solari establecieron su propia civilización alrededor de Himiko, liderada por el Padre Mathias. El jugador toma el rol de Lara Croft, una joven y ambiciosa arqueóloga cuyas teorías acerca del reino perdido de Yamatai convencieron a los descendientes de Nishimura que eran parientes de la gente de Yamatai, así que organiza una expedición para buscar el reino. Dicha expedición está liderada por el Dr. James Whitman, una celebridad en el campo de la arqueología que pasa malos momentos y está cerca de la bancarrota. Les acompañan Conrad Roth, un marine muy amigo de la familia Croft que es el mentor de Lara, Samantha "Sam" Nishimura, una amiga de Lara y representante de la familia Nishimura, que filma la expedición para un documental, Joslyn Reyes, la mecánica, Jonah Maiava, el cocinero del barco que tiene creencias en la existencia de lo paranormal, Angus "Grim" Grimaldi, el capitán del barco Endurance y Alex Weiss, el técnico en aparatos electrónicos del barco. Trama El juego comienza con Lara emprendiendo su primera expedición a bordo del barco "Endurance", con la intención de encontrar el reino perdido de Yamatai. Por su sugerencia y en contra del consejo de Whitman, la expedición se aventura en el Triángulo del Dragón, al este de Japón. El barco es golpeado por una violenta tormenta y naufraga, dejando a los supervivientes varados en una isla aislada. Lara se separa de los demás y es capturada por un extraño, un hombre salvaje. Ella logra escapar mientras su captor muere cuando la cueva se derrumba debido a sus acciones. A medida que Lara intenta localizar a los otros supervivientes, encuentra más evidencia de que la isla está habitada, como extrañas esculturas, cadáveres, y sacrificios de animales. Ella finalmente encuentra a su amiga Sam y a un hombre llamado Mathias, que dice ser un maestro que naufragó en la isla. Mientras Sam le cuenta a Mathias las leyendas de Himiko, Lara se desmaya, y cuando se despierta, Mathias y Sam ya no están. Cuando Lara se reagrupa con los demás supervivientes, Whitman decide ir con Lara y buscar al aún desaparecido Roth, mientras que el resto del grupo (Reyes, Jonah, Alex y Grim) se dispuso a encontrar a Sam y Mathias. A medida que Lara y Whitman exploran, descubren que los habitantes de la isla adoran a Himiko, lo que confirma que la isla es Yamatai. Al descubrir un templo erigido en nombre de Himiko, son capturados por los isleños y llevados a un lugar junto con otros sobrevivientes del Endurance. Cuando los sobrevivientes intentan una huida, los captores se vuelven contra ellos. Lara se separa de Whitman y trata de esconderse, pero se encuentra a uno de los isleños y es forzada a matarlo. Ella lucha contra el resto de los atacantes y se reúne con Roth, salvándolo de un ataque de lobos. Lara logra activar una torre de radio y pedir ayuda, pero el avión que responde a la llamada es golpeado por una tormenta inesperada, y Lara escucha una misteriosa voz que decía "Nadie se va" en japonés. No es posible salvar a los pilotos sobrevivientes, y Lara es contactada por Alex y Reyes, quienes le revelan que Sam ha sido secuestrada por los isleños, una secta violenta conocida como la Hermandad Solari. Lara intenta rescatarla, pero es detenida por Mathias, líder de los Solari, y ordena matarla, ella es salvada por un ataque de los samurai Oni. Escapando del antiguo monasterio, donde es tomada por los Oni, oye a Sam que Mathias va a someterla a la "Ascensión", un "ritual de fuego" para encontrar a la siguiente Reina del Sol que la quemará hasta la muerte si no se realiza correctamente. Lara les sigue a la fortaleza Solari y es ayudada por Grim. Los Solari toman como rehenes a Grim, pero él se sacrifica para que Lara pueda escapar. Con la ayuda de Roth, Lara se infiltra en la fortaleza y ve el ritual comenzar. Cuando los fuegos se encienden, un gran viento los apaga, mostrando que Sam es la próxima Reina del Sol. Lara escapa de nuevo y se reúne con sus amigos, formando un plan para rescatar a Sam y escapar. Ayudada por Whitman -que ha logrado negociar un cierto grado de libertad con los Solari- Lara vuelve al palacio para rescatar a Sam mientras Roth se apodera de un helicóptero para sacarlas. Lara tiene éxito, pero convence a Sam de escapar por tierra cuando ve a otra creciente tormenta frustrar los acercamientos del helicóptero. Mientras Lara intenta forzar al piloto a aterrizar, ellos caen, con Lara a punto de morir. Roth reaviva a Lara, entonce recibe un golpe fatal de Mathias destinado a Lara. Mientras llora la muerte de Roth, Lara acepta que las tormentas no son naturales y que están causadas por la Reina del Sol para impedir que alguien salga de la isla. Ella se encuentra con los demás supervivientes, que han evadido a los Solari el tiempo suficiente para asegurar un barco para escapar de la isla, a condición de que pueda ser reparado. A ellos se une Whitman, que afirma haber escapado, aunque Lara comienza a sospechar de que él trabaja con los miembros del culto. Lara y Alex encuentran piezas para el barco en el naufragio del Endurance. Ellos son atacados por los Solari y Alex desencadena una explosión, sacrificándose para que Lara pueda escapar con las herramientas. Encontrando un informe de una expedición científica japonesa y Nazi a la isla durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial que buscaba una manera de aprovechar las tormentas como un arma, Lara decide explorar una tumba costera, donde se encuentra los restos de un general samurai que cometió seppuku. Se revela en un mensaje que él dejó que dirigió la Guardia de la Tormenta de la Reina, que los Oni defienden el monasterio, y que la sucesora de la Reina se quitó la vida en lugar de recibir el poder de la Reina del Sol, dejando a la Reina del Sol atrapada en su cuerpo después de la muerte, y que su furia se ha manifestado en forma de tormentas. Lara se da cuenta de que la Ascensión no es una ceremonia para coronar una nueva reina, sino más bien un ritual que transfiere el alma original de la Reina del Sol a un nuevo cuerpo: el espíritu de Himiko quiere escapar de su cuerpo actual, y Mathias planea ofrecer a Sam como un nuevo huésped. Lara regresa con los sobrevivientes en la playa para encontrarse que Whitman les ha traicionado, secuestrando a Sam y entregándosela a Mathias. Lara, Jonah y Reyes le dan caza, subiendo un río hacia el monasterio, con Lara llegando justo a tiempo para ver a Whitman asesinado por los Oni. Después de luchar durante su camino a través de los Solari y la Guardia de la Tormenta, Lara llega a la parte superior del monasterio donde Mathias está llevando a cabo el ritual de la Ascensión. Lara mata a Mathias cuando ella le dispara desde la azotea del monasterio, antes de destruir los restos de Himiko para salvar a Sam. Con las tormentas dispersas, Lara, Sam, Reyes y Jonah salen de la isla y son recogidos por un buque de carga. Mientras ella y sus amigos navegan a casa, Lara decide que hay muchos más mitos esperando ser encontrados y resueltos, afirmando que ella no va a regresar a casa todavía. Desarrollo Tras Tomb Raider: Underworld, Crystal Dynamics se separó en dos equipos; el primero empezó a trabajar en la siguiente secuela de Tomb Raider, mientras que el segundo se centró en crear otro juego de la franquicia (el cual fue Lara Croft and the Guardian of Light en 2010). En noviembre de 2010, Square Enix compró el eslogan para una nueva serie de Tomb Raider; "A Survivor is Born". El 6 de diciembre de 2010, Square Enix anunció que Tomb Raider había estado en producción durante dos años; "Square Enix Ltd. is excited today to announce Tomb Raider, the new game from Redwood City based studio Crystal Dynamics". El jefe del estudio Darrell Gallagher dijo, "Forget everything you knew about''Tomb Raider'', this is an origins story that creates Lara Croft and takes her on a character defining journey like no other". Game Informer, tanto la página web como la revista, cubrieron la noticia en su número de enero de 2011. En enero de 2012, cuando le preguntaron si habría un juego disponible para la consola de Nintendo Wii U, Crystal Dynamics respondió que no había planes, ya que no era un juego fácil de adaptar a las portátiles, ya que cuando empezaron no se había anunciado la WiiU y adaptarlo supondría cambiarlo mucho y quitarle sus funcionalidades que lo hacían único." El modo multijugador fue creado por el estudio canadiense Eidos Montreal, conocido por hacer Deus Ex: Human Revolution. En mayo de 2012, se anunció que el juego se había retrasado y se lanzaría en el primer cuarto de 2013, con motivo de pulir el juego. Animación El modelo animado de Lara Croft es animado usando la performance capture, una técnica usada en el juego Tomb Raider: Underworld. El juego se creó usando el motor gráfico de Crystal Dynamics, llamado "Crystal Engine". La cara de Lara está basada en la modelo Megan Farquhar. El 3de junio de 2011, el "Turning Point" CGI teaser trailer mostrado en la Electronic Entertainment Expo 2011, enfatizó que la fecha de lanzamiento sería en el tercer cuarto de 2012. El trailer fue producido por el estudio de CGI de Square Enix Visual Works. Casting de voces Keeley Hawes no hizo el papel de Lara Croft en el juego, después de haber completado Tomb Raider: Legend, Anniversary, Underworld y Lara Croft and the Guardian of Light. En diciembre de 2010, se empezaron a hacer las pruebas para elegir a una nueva actriz. El 26 de junio de 2012, se anunció que la actriz que doblaría a la protagonista sería Camilla Luddington. Lara es interpretada por Nadine Njeim en la versión árabe, por Nora Tschirner en alemán, por Alice David en francés, Karolina Gorczyca en polaco, Yuhko Kaida en japonés, Benedetta Ponticelli en italiano, Guiomar Alburquerque Durán en español y Polina Sherbakova en ruso. Exposiciones El 31 de mayo de 2012, se estrenó on-line un trailer del sistema de juego, enseñando partes de la trama. Confirmó la presencia de varios personajes no jugables aparte de Lara en la isla. El 4 de junio de 2012, en el E3 2012, Microsoft dio una rueda de prensa con una nueva demostración del juego, incluyendo el combate con arco y flechas, los quick-time events y parachuting. Durante verano de 2012, se mostró a Lara cazando, explorando la isla y matando por primera vez en el EuroGamer Expo 2012 en Londres el 27 de septiembre de 2012. El 8 de diciembre de 2012, se mostró otro trailer durante los Spike Video Game Awards. La introducción fue hecha por Camilla Luddington y el evento incluyó una orquesta que tocó la banda sonora dirigida por el compositor, Jason Graves. La semana siguiente, IGN presentó la Tomb Raider Week, donde cada día enseñarían material nuevo, detallando el sistema de mejoras, las herramientas de superviviencia y el desafío de las tumbas. Tomb Raider salió a la venta el 8 de febrero de 2013. Secuela En el San Diego Comic-Con de 2013, se anunció que la escritora Gail Simone continuará las aventuras de Lara Croft en un comic que será publicado en 2014 por Dark Horse Comics, y que este estará relacionado directamente con la secuela del juego. En Agosto del mismo año, el presidente de Square Enix Phil Rogers confirmó que Tomb Raider 2, secuela del Tomb Raider (2013), esta siendo desarrollado para las nuevas consolas de PlayStation 4 y Xbox One. Por supuesto, también confirmó que no se abandonará el desarrollo a las consolas actuales AAA (PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 y PC). En la conferencia E3 de junio de 2014, Square Enix confirmo el próximo titulo de Tomb Raider titulado Rise of the Tomb Raider. El juego sera una secuela directa de Tomb Raider (2013) y sera estrenado para el año 2015. Categoría:Tomb Raider